We are us, we are one
by potterheadsherlockianfangirl14
Summary: Harry went to live with Remus and Sirius instead of the Dursleys(I know he had to live with Petunia to keep the protection but this is just for the fic) It's a wolfstar fic. Btw in chapter 14 i introduce something called parents week. I know it doesn't exist in the book but its just for the fic. Thank you PSFG
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, Sirius, we are going to be late" Remus Lupin said in exasperation

"One minute" Sirius and Harry groaned in unison. They were playing Quidditch in the garden of number 12 Grimmuald place.

About 10 minutes later Sirius and Harry still weren't finished.

"Sirius" Remus yelled, though he instantly regretted it.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS…" Sirius's mother began screaming. The screaming reached the garden and Sirius and Harry knew it was time to go. It was Harry's first year at Hogwarts and he was very excited but he would really miss Sirius and Remus .He had lived with them ever since his parents died when he was one and he had never spent the night away from them.

Sirius bent down and picked up the daily prophet which was delivered to their door every day. As he handed it to Remus, Remus couldn't help but pat him on the head and say:

"Good boy"

Sirius just scowled. Harry hid his smirk from his godfather. They were going to kings cross station where they would meet Harry's friend Ron, who was also going to Hogwarts this year, and his family. The Weasleys and Harry's family knew each other well because they had all been in the order of the Phoenix when the first war was taking place.

Sirius was going to take Harry on his motorbike and Remus was planning on apparating. As they waved goodbye to Lupin, Harry and Sirius mounted the motorbike and off they went.

As they arrived at the barrier between platform 9 and 10, Harry saw Remus standing with the Weasleys.

"RON!" Harry yelled racing towards him. He grabbed hold of Ron and hugged tight before saying hello to the other Weasleys.

"You alright mate? Oh you came on the motorbike, wicked." Ron looked impressed, he was secretly jealous of Harry because he lived with Sirius and Remus who were more like friends than parents. He loved sleeping over and playing Quidditch. Together both families made their way over to the barrier and one by one casually slipped through. There it was. Red, gleaming and massive; The Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron had seen it of course, they often came to see the older Weasley children off but they had never boarded it.

Whilst the Weasleys all said their goodbye, Harry, Lupin and Sirius all looked at each other. A tear leaked from Harry's eyes.

"Oi, man up" Lupin smiled.

"I'll miss you guys" Harry's voice began to quiver. Sirius blinked back his own tears.

"Nah you won't, you'll be having too much fun. By the way have you got the cloak? And the map?"

Harry nodded. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Lupin and Sirius and hugged them.

"How touching." A tall pale man with long blonde hair was smirking.

"Watch it Malfoy." Sirius barked.

"Sirius…"Remus warned

"Yes Lupin, do control your… boyfriend." And with that Lucius Malfoy turned and arrogantly walked towards the train.

Both Sirius and Remus went red, with anger and embarrassment. Harry just laughed.

"Boyfriend… you two… as if." Harry was struggling to breathe.

"Go on scamp, you'll miss the train. We'll see you at half term". Harry sprinted off towards the train with Ron in tow. As the train began to move out of view, both men were choked.

"Come on lets go home." Sirius said


	2. Chapter 2

Back at number 12, the house felt empty. Remus sat down on the sofa obviously trying to hold back his tears. Sirius sat beside him.

"You don't have to be brave for me" Remus curled up in a ball and began to silently sob. Sirius curled next to him…

A couple of weeks later and Hedwig arrived at number twelve. Sirius and Remus were in the garden…playing Quidditch.

They opened the letter attached to her leg.

Hey Moony, Padfoot,

Hogwarts is amazing. I went for tea with Hagrid on Friday. His cooking hasn't improved. Ron and I met a girl on the train. Not like that Padfoot by the way. Her name is Hermione and she is a total know it all. But she seems to have befriended us… I'm sure we'll get used to her.

Fred and George already have detention from Percy for blowing up a toilet. Potions isn't fun, snivellius is constantly picking on me but that was to be expected. He totally bullies Neville, you know Alice and Frank Longbottom's son. He's still just as forgetful.

Good luck for next week with your little furry problem Moony, stay safe. Use the mirror after so I know you're both ok.

See ya soon

Harry

"Hahaha Snivellius, I taught the boy well" Sirius laughed.

"Padfoot, you shouldn't encourage him" Remus scolded, though he was smirking.

"We should send Hedwig with one back before we go to dinner at Molly's." Sirius suggested. They had been invited round to the Weasley's because Charlie was visiting from Romania and they hadn't seen him since he'd left.

**Hiya Harry**,

_Hmmm glad to hear you're working hard…_

**So Hermione eh?**

_Sirius, don't tease him._

**I'm only messing Moony. Anyway tell Hagrid we say hi**

_Ignore Snape and look out for Neville, your dad always got on with Frank._

**Have you had the cloak out yet? When are Quidditch try outs**?

_Good luck with try outs, you'll be fine. Thanks by the way Harry, the potions ready. Padfoot will look after me. Remember if you're going to use the cloak, give Mrs Norris a kick up the arse. We are off to Molly's. Say hi to Ron._

**Can't wait to see you**

_Moony_,** Padfoot**

They attached it to Hedwig's leg and watched as she soared out the window to the scrawny, green eyed boy who was currently trying to work his way through a particular tough potions essay.

They made their way outside to their garage where the bike was waiting. Sirius leapt on, swinging his long attractive hair over his shoulder. Just like old times, Remus couldn't help thinking. Lupin slid on the back winding his arms around Sirius's waist tentatively. Sirius grabbed Lupin's arms and yanked them further round his body.

"Hold on" He winked.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had given up on the potions essay and were now playing wizard chess.

"What are you two doing?" A bushy haired girl asked bossily.

"Chess" Ron grunted, he and the girl, Hermione, weren't the best of friends to say the least.

"You know we have a vital potions essay, Professor Snape said that anyone who didn't complete the essay properly were going to be at a huge disadvantage in the end of term exam, and if we fail we could be at risk of expulsion …" Hermione said extremely quickly.

"No one is stopping you completing it" Ron interrupted.

"Oh no, of course I've completed it, I did it the moment it was set, It actually isn't as hard as it seems."

"Speak for yourself" Ron tongue slipped out his mouth with concentration as he took Harry's bishop.

"All you need to do is find the right book which of course will be in the…"

"Library" Harry muttered. "Anyway If you have already done it, why are you stressing about it?"

"Well we need to make sure you guys understand so you pass the exam, it would be horrible if one of us didn't pass."

"Yeah tragic" Ron smirked

"Honestly Ron, you should be taking this more seriously, it's only four years until O.W.L.s."

"Look Hermione, just shut up, Harry and aren't your friends, just piss off"

A tear ran down Hermione's face as she ran off.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Harry asked.

"Looks someone needed to tell her, she's a nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Sirius and Remus, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley and a witch named Tonks, who was an aura, were eating one of Molly's famous pies. Tonks was sat between Remus and Sirius.

"Whotcha Remus, have you heard from Harry yet?" Tonks asked

"Yeah we got a letter this morning, we are actually really missing him." Remus smiled

"Oh I know, I miss Ron too, I hope Percy is taking care of him." Molly started to get a little emotional.

"Don't worry mum, Perce probably hasn't let him out of his sight" Charlie smirked.

"Harry's never been away from us before, it's weird without him." Sirius muttered

"Well I got a letter from Fred and apparently Harry already has detention. It doesn't take him long to attract trouble" Charlie smiled

"Well he certainly left that out the letter. Do you know why?" Remus asked

"Apparently Snape made a comment about James, so Harry stormed out and called him snivellius"

"Ha-ha that's my boy" Sirius roared, whilst Lupin supressed a smirk.

"Really Sirius, you shouldn't encourage him. What Harry needs is a mother figure. That's why he's acting out. That temper of his needs to be controlled. "Molly scolded as Tonks left to us the bathroom.

"Harry doesn't need anyone else, he has me and moony." Sirius said defensively.

"Sirius, don't act like a child, this is what I mean. Honestly I'm surprised one of you hasn't settled down, there's enough room in that house of yours."

"Well Molly, Harry's our priority…" Lupin started to say.

"Of course he is, but he needs a maternal influence. Remus, why haven't you ever settled down?" Molly was unaware of the awkward atmosphere she had created.

"Well I have never met the right person I guess"

"What about Tonks?" As Molly asked the question, Sirius's face turned to thunder.

"What do you mean? Molly, we don't need match making. Remus, we need to be getting off anyway." Sirius's voice became detached and distant.

"But don't you want to wait and say goodbye to Tonks?" Molly wondered and with that Sirius stormed out of the house.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, tell Tonks I said bye. Sorry about him, he's just missing Harry. Goodbye everyone" And Remus chased Sirius out of the door.

"Oi Wait" Remus yelled at Sirius as soon as he was out the door. Sirius was sat on his bike.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Tonks?" Sirius spat

"You can be so immature sometimes. And there is nothing going on between me and Tonks and… I don't know why I have to justify this to you. I can go out with whoever I want." Remus said angrily.

"Well why don't you get with Tonks?" Sirius yelled

"You know full well that's not what I want." Remus whispered.

"What do you want?" Sirius bit his lip.

"You" and with that Remus kissed Sirius on the lips. Sirius pulled him closer and held him tightly. Then they broke apart. Remus hopped on the bike and they rode off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Remus woke up next to Sirius, he cast an admiring eye over Sirius's tattoos and slipped on one of Sirius's shirts, Sirius was taller than him so the shirt was more like a nightie. He slipped downstairs and put the kettle on.

Two tanned arms slipped around his waist. Turning around he saw Sirius smirking.

"Wearing my clothes now are you? Is it official?" Sirius teased.

"Depends, are we going public?" Remus joined in

"Please can I tell Molly? Her reaction will be gold. But maybe we should keep it from the likes of Malfoy, he gives Harry a hard time as it is." Sirius said.

Then they both looked at each other.

"Harry!" They said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the 31st of October, a month later, and Harry and Ron were bored. It was the night before half term began and they had nothing to do. The feast didn't start for another half an hour and Fred and George were in detention so they weren't around to entertain them.

"Ron! Ron! Ronald!" Percy Weasley was yelling at Ron and somehow still managed to sound pompous.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"I've just seen Hermione Granger go running into the girls bathroom" Percy exclaimed

"And?"

"Well I heard you made fun of her in charms today because she could do the levitation charm and you couldn't. It's not 'cool' to under achieve Ron, you should go and apologise."

"I can't go now, I can't just wander into the girls bogs"

"Huh toilet. Also don't sass me, I'm about to write to mother and if you don't want this little incident to be in the letter, I'd get moving. Sharpish" Percy strode away, looking very smug.

"What a git, come on Harry, at least it gives us something to do."

Together they made their way to the girl's bathroom. They stood outside and peered in.

"This feels wrong" Ron grumbled.

"Hermione" Harry shouted into the toilets. Nothing.

"Let's go then" Ron started to walk off.

"Ron we can't go yet, she might still…."

"AHHHHGHHHHHHHHG" Harry was interrupted by a piecing scream coming from the bathroom.

Together they ran, hesitating slightly at the threshold. As they entered the bathroom, they saw Hermione crouched under a sink, towering over her was a troll. A troll!


	7. Chapter 7

Remus and Sirius were listening to the Weird Sisters.

"I love this track" Remus said.

"Oh really! No their newest one is the best." Sirius argued cheekily.

"No its not, the guitar riffs in this one are so much better than the new one"

"You wish Moony. The vocals in their new one are unbeatable"

"In your dreams Padfoot"

"Oh really." Sirius pounced on Remus and the pair of them began play fighting. Sirius elbowed Remus in the head by accident.

"Alright, alright I surrender." Remus laughed holding his arms up in the air.

"You're so weak" Sirius joked. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Sirius planted a kiss on Remus's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine. What do you think Harry's going to say? I've embarrassed him already by being a werewolf but now this and we'll be at the Weasleys so I'll embarrass him in front of his mates." Remus choked.

"Stop it, you're not embarrassing, we aren't embarrassing. We are us, we are unique and our family is strong. We'll get through this." Sirius said, although he privately agreed. They were going to spend the half term at the Weasleys and maybe that wasn't the best time to break the news.

"Look Sirius, maybe we should wait until Christmas when the three of us are alone." Looking at Remus's sad face, Sirius made up his mind.

"No, we have nothing to be ashamed of, we love Harry more than anything and that is enough."

"Ok we'll tell him tomorrow" Remus smiled weakly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in a compartment together, there was a slight atmosphere. The three of them last night had just defeated a twelve foot mountain troll the night before and in some ways it had brought the trio closer together especially when Hermione had taken the blame. However fighting a twelve foot troll at school, even a school like Hogwarts called for a letter home to their parents. Hermione wasn't too bothered as her parents were muggles and hopefully won't understand fully. On the other hand, Ron was sat there chewing his nails frantically. His mother was going to go mad.

"Ronald, will you stop that?" Hermione snapped, she was trying to finish a potions essay so she didn't have to do it over the holidays. She was still upset with Ron because he actually hadn't apologised for why she was crying in the first place.

"Sorry" Ron grumbled.

"Have you heard, there is a weird sister's gig tonight? I really wanted to go but obviously my parents aren't wizards[D1] ." Hermione looked disappointed.

"Yeah we're going. You should come" Ron saw this as an opportunity to make amends without actually apologising.

"Ron your mum won't let you go, especially after she receives the letter." Harry reminded Ron.

"We have the car" Ron winked. "Look we'll come and pick you up at ten. The gig doesn't start until eleven" Ron said as the train pulled into view. Hermione said her goodbyes and flounced off the train with a huge beam on her face. Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and followed suit.

"RONALD WEASLEY" Mrs Weasley looked livid…


	9. Chapter 9

Harry got in a taxi and sat between Remus and Sirius. They couldn't be happier to see Harry again.

"How was your first term?" Sirius asked excitedly ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Brilliant! I'm made the Quidditch team. I play seeker" Harry beamed.

"Well done! We'll come up and watch your first game. By the way, what's this we heard about fighting a twelve foot mountain troll?" Remus tried to look stern.

"Epic mate" Sirius laughed. "What spell did you…" Mrs Weasley stopped ranting at Ron in the front of the taxi to turn around and glare at the two men.

"For goodness sake, grow up. You are grown men." Mrs Weasley scowled.

"By the way Harry, we have something to tell you." Sirius said, getting his timing wrong as usual.

"Not now Sirius." Remus muttered. "Later"

"What, what is it?" Harry began to look worried.

"Look we'll have time for a good catch up over dinner, but first let's get to the Burrow." Molly suggested.

The two taxis pulled up into the drive, the first containing Molly, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus and Sirius, the second containing Percy, Fred and George.

"Dinner is at quarter to nine" Molly yelled as the children ran into the house.

"Sibling meeting" George whispered as he ran past Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry headed up to the twins room. Ron knocked the secret knock, indicating it was him.

"We have a problem" The twins said in unison as soon as the door opened.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"The gig, in order to get to the gig we have to leave at 8:30pm sharp. We'll be missing at dinner. "Fred said.

"We've invited a friend, you know Hermione?" Ron said.

"Fine 8pm. But it is worth it right?"

"Wait. Remus and Sirius said they wanted to tell me something over dinner." Harry protested

"Look they can tell you tomorrow, this is the only weird sister's gig this year." George argued.

"Fine, I guess if it was that urgent they would have told me sooner."

"So it's settled then. We are really doing this. Meet us outside by the car at 7:55 sharp. Ron don't be late" Fred said.

Escaping Mrs Weasley isn't the easiest thing to do but somehow Harry and Ron managed it.

"Mum we are going out to play Quidditch" Ron yelled.

"Don't be long, dinner is soon." Molly yelled.

"I feel really guilty, Ron" Harry whispered.

"Don't, she's too overprotective." They wheeled round the corner to see Fred and George sat in the ford angelica with massive, matching, mischievous smiles on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ron clambered into the back seat, Fred hit the invisibility booster and off they went.

"I didn't know you two could drive" Harry said.

"We can't" they replied together.

"I should've know" Laughed Harry, "just don't tell Hermione".

About half an hour later they were flying over what they believed to be Hermione's street.

"Are you sure this is it Ron?"

"Yeah this is the address she told us" Ron shot back defensively. Sure enough there was a bushy haired little girl with a look of astonishment staring at the car above.

They flew down to meet her, Hermione was stood with her parents outside her house.

"Hi" They all chorused out of the window. Hermione's stern and shocked looking father stepped forward.

"Hermione told us your parents were going" He looked suspicious. But this didn't faze George who had many years' experience lying to his parents.

"Oh yeah they are, they are meeting us there because we don't all fit in the car. Don't worry we have our licence" George didn't miss a beat.

"Hmm ok the…" Hermione's dad was interrupted.

"Bye!" Hermione yelled running into the car, her dad still wasn't totally convinced and she wasn't going to let him blow this for her, they were only just starting to accept her. Hermione's Muggle parents gasped as the car disappeared from view again.

At the weird sister's gig, Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way to their seats at the top of the stadium. As[D1] they passed they saw a blonde, pale, sour looking boy.

"Malfoy" Ron hissed. The son of Lucius Malfoy turned around. A smirk appeared on his face. Draco had very recently nearly got the three of them into trouble by challenging Harry to a midnight duel but actually turning them into Filch. However they managed to escape.

"Well, well, well what have we hear? A blood traitor, Mudblood and a wannabe son of two queers." The horrid boy sneered.

"What does that mean Malfoy?" Harry's hairs on the back on his neck stood up.

"Haven't you heard? Oh how embarrassing for you. Your 'new' parents are gay. If you don't believe me, then why did my father see them holding hands in Diagon alley? Oh the shame you must feel." Satisfied he had caused enough damage Malfoy started to walk off.

"Not so fast Malfoy. Do you know what, even if you are right why does it matter? Why would Harry care if they got together? They still would love him, who you fall in love with doesn't define you as a person. What is important is what you do with that love and actually having the ability to love someone. Something your family wouldn't understand, seeing as your father probably had to bribe your mother into marrying him" Hermione said furiously.

"Listen, you wait until my father hears about this" Malfoy was left flustered as Ron, Harry and Hermione walked off.

"Thanks for that Hermione, you're a true friend." Harry smiled weakly.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"Well I know I shouldn't care but what if this changes things, what if they forget about me or don't want me around?" Harry tried not to get emotional.

"Look mate, Malfoy was probably just goading you. It might not be true." Ron said.

"Yeah you're right, look here comes Fred and George with our burgers." Harry said smiling, he should be thankful he has Sirius and Remus full stop. If it was true, he wished they had confided in him sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

As the Burrow came into view on the way home, the four boys were still raving about the gig. However as they came closer, they saw Molly, Arthur, Remus and Sirius and the reality of what they had done hit them.

"Ron, Fred and George. Get out of that car!" Arthur said running forward to check the paint work.

"Arthur, can you focus on something that is not that car!" Molly yelled. "And you three GET HERE"

"Harry how could you we were worried sick?" Remus shouted.

"How could you not tell me you were gay?" Harry shouted back.

"Right everyone inside, family meeting!" Molly yelled

You could cut the tension with a knife in the Weasley's sitting room.

"Right, let's deal with the matter at hand calmly." Remus glanced at Molly as he said this.

"How dare you take that car? Fred, George, you should know better." Molly glared.

"Why do we always get the blame? Nothing went wrong, no one got hurt. Calm down" Fred glared back.

"How…Dare...you" Molly whispered menacingly. "You're thirteen years of age. You are not allowed to drive a normal car, let alone a flying one" She scowled at her husband.

"Where did you even go?" Sirius asked.

"A weird sister's gig" Harry answered looking ashamed.

"Were they good?" Sirius asked

"Sirius" Molly yelled. "You are the most irresponsible guardian I have ever met"

"Sirius does a great job with Harry" Remus argued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry muttered.

"What was that Harry dear?" Molly asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"What is going on? Remus? Sirius? I have a right to know" Molly demanded

"No you don't, look you're not his mother." Sirius said defensively.

"I'm as good as." Molly snapped back.

"Look, shut up. Will you all stop arguing about who my parents are? I do have parents you know." Harry had had enough and he was extremely tired.

"Sorry Harry you're right. Look we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to be ashamed of us." Remus said quietly.

"Why would I be ashamed of you?

"Well because you have to deal with the fact I'm a werewolf and now this. You are everything to me and Sirius, we didn't want to let you down"

"You could never let me down, the fact you two are a couple doesn't change anything and I think having a werewolf for a dad is the coolest thing ever" Harry smiled.

Remus lunged forward and gave Harry a massive bear hug.

"Wait what? You two are a couple?" Molly looked shocked.

Remus pulled away from Harry and slipped his hand into Sirius's.

"Yes we are." Remus smiled from Sirius to Harry.

"Well this is going to take some getting used to, I've known you for such a long time. However as Harry says it doesn't change anything. Congratulations" Molly smiled, she was both surprised and proud. Harry couldn't have better guardians.

"Now that's dealt with, how dare you steal your father's car and fly to some gig. You could have died, you could have been seen!" Molly's soft expression vanished.

Sirius attempted to look stern whilst supressing a grin, this boy was so like James.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day as their punishment the four boys had to degnome the garden.

"I hate gnomes" Ron grumbled as they headed out after breakfast.

"Shut up Ronniekins" Fred was still annoyed at getting all the blame last night.

Fred grabbed a small, bony, ugly looking creature and swung him round and round, he then threw him over the hedge.

"How did you know about Sirius and Remus, Harry?" Fred asked watching the gnome fly through the air.

"Malfoy made a comment at the weird sister's gig." Harry muttered as he tossed another gnome out of the garden.

"Do you want us to keep it a secret?" George asked.

"No, why bother, I have nothing to be ashamed of, Malfoy will just find something else to tease me about."

"God I'm bored, let's go play Quidditch." Ron said, lazily swatting away a gnome that was trying to bite him.

"You've only been out here five minutes." Sirius said with a smirk, Remus and Sirius appeared behind them.

"Bloody hell you made me jump." Ron went bright red.

"Fine, we'll keep going." Harry was disappointed, he was really up for a game of Quidditch.

"Who said anything about that?" Sirius smiled, with a mischievous smile. "Get your brooms we'll meet you in the apple orchard in ten."

"But Mum has the key to the broom shed." George pointed out.

Remus took a key out of his pocket and chucked it at George.

"What Molly doesn't know won't hurt her. Harry, I put your broom in the cupboard last night."

Ten minutes later the four boys reached the apple orchard. Fred and George both had cleansweep five brooms and Harry was carrying a comet 260. Ron didn't have a broom of his own so he was borrowing Charlie's old cleansweep three. Lying in the grass next to each other was Remus and Sirius. Remus's head was on Sirius's chest. Sweet, Harry thought.

"Hey guys maybe we should leav…" Harry began to say. But he got interrupted by Fred:

"Oi, you two love birds, I thought we were having a game of Quidditch."

The two of them leapt up, startled. They grabbed their brooms which were propped up against one of the apple trees. Remus automatically glanced sheepishly at Harry, who shot him a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready?" Sirius winked, his trade mark twinkle in his eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Back inside the Burrow, it was almost lunch time and Molly was setting the table while her knife was chopping up salad by itself. Mr Weasley was sat reading the Daily Prophet.

"Arthur, I'm just popping into the garden to fetch the boys. They have been so good, de-gnoming the garden all morning. Do you think I was too harsh on them?" Molly asked heading towards the backdoor.

"Well what they did was very irresponsible." Arthur said carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Yes, well all the same they have been punished enough. Tell Percy, Remus and Sirius that lunch is ready."

"Where are Sirius and Remus? I haven't seen them this morning." Arthur asked, but Molly had already gone outside.

When Molly got outside Harry, Ron, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. She looked all-round the garden for them. Nothing.

"Oh no, not again." She muttered, hurrying back into the house.

She found Percy and Arthur sitting at the table, Percy was discussing his latest essay with his father, who was stifling a yawn.

"Arthur I can't find them, again! Where are Sirius and Remus?" She noticed the couple were missing.

"They were heading to the orchard for a game of Quidditch earlier." Percy was quick to inform.

"And I'll bet, the boys are with them." Molly stormed from the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the orchard, the game of Quidditch had been abandoned. The four boys were cheering as Remus and Sirius raced through the apple trees. Sirius was a broom length ahead.

"Give up Moony." Sirius yelled grinning.

"In your dreams Padfoot." Remus leant forward accelerating and quickly swerving a tree.

They both turned around at the end of the line of trees and flew back still racing. A couple of metres before the finishing line (made out of Harry and Ron's broomsticks), Sirius turned around to stick his tongue out at Remus but lost his balance. He toppled off his broom and landed sprawled out on the floor.

"Sirius" Remus yelled hopping off his broom and rushing towards him. Sirius had his eyes closed and didn't respond. Remus leant closer, bending over Sirius's body. All of a sudden Sirius flung his arms around Remus and pulled him to the ground.

"Gotcha" Sirius laughed.

"That wasn't funny" Remus protested although he was still laughing. He pushed Sirius playfully before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hem Hem" Someone coughed loudly behind them. The six of them looked to see who coughed and saw Molly Weasley glaring back at them.

Sirius and Remus scrambled back to their feet whilst Fred and George tried to tiptoe away.

"Not so fast." Mrs Weasley said.

Sirius smirked and squeezed Lupin's hand, Lupin tried to supress a laugh.

"All of you back to house, lunch is ready." Molly glared, however she had given up, they were never going to listen.

She herded the four boys back towards the burrow. Sirius and Remus followed behind giggling silently.

"You are such a naughty influence." Remus whispered in Sirius's ear.

"I know" Sirius whispered back, giving Remus's ear a quick lick before running off.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the last day of the half term and the Burrow was in chaos. Ron had lost scabbers… again; Fred and George had set off some off some Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks and Molly Weasley was now screaming her head off at them and Harry couldn't find his robes. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. He had sneaked out of the room and had tiptoed upstairs to his room which he shared with Remus. He opened the door and found Remus packing. The week after half term at Hogwarts is Parents week. It's a chance for first year's parents to see how they were settling in and discuss their grades. There was also a first year flying demonstration.

"Hey, what is all the shouting I can hear?" Remus asked.

"Oh Fred and George used some of my Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks and Molly kind of flipped out. Seriously she needs to lighten up." Sirius smirked.

"She'll kill you if she finds out." Remus smiled. Sirius walked over to the wardrobe retrieved five more fireworks form it.

"No you are not taking them to Hogwarts." Remus scolded.

"Now you sound like her, look it's only a few, just like old times." Sirius smiled at the memories.

"Peeves will be pleased to see that you haven't grown up." Remus laughed.

"Ha-ha yeah, what did he call himself? The fifth marauder." Sirius laughed.

"Do you know who won't be pleased to see us?" Remus looked at Sirius.

"Ah yes, snivellius." Sirius smirked.

"Right has everyone got everything? We're apparating into Hogsmead and walking to castle later. We should be there in time for the feast. See you tonight." Mrs Weasley kissed all the children's heads before the clambered on the train.

The children made their way down the crowded train.

"Well that's me off, I'm going to the Prefects compartment." Said Percy as pompous as ever.

"And we are off to find Lee, see you in a bit" Fred and George also bade them goodbye.

Harry and Ron continued to look for an empty compartment. As they reached the end one they spotted a familiar bushy haired girl with her nose in her book. They smiled at each other before sliding open the compartment door.

"Hi Hermione" Harry beamed whilst Ron nodded from behind.

"Oh hi" She smiled at them.

Harry sat down next to the window and looked out onto the platform. There were Sirius and Remus smiling at him.

"See you tonight." He mouthed.

"See ya pup" Sirius mouthed back and Lupin waved.

"Oh by the way Harry, did you talk to them about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Harry smiled before launching into the story of what happened when they returned to the burrow.

As they were getting off the train, Malfoy sauntered over.

"So Potter, find out your 'parents' dirty little secret." Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah I did actually, you were right. But there is nothing dirty about it." Harry grabbed his trunk and shoved past the open mouthed Malfoy.

When they reached Hogwarts they filed into the Great hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table, leaving a space for the adults.

"How are your parents getting here Hermione?" Ron asked.

"All the Muggle parents were to meet Hagrid at Kings cross, there is a special train organised for them."

"But I thought Muggles can't see Hogwarts." Harry asked.

"They can't unless they have been told the secret of our world. When I got my letter Dumbledore came and explained everything to them. Enchantments are lifted for parents of wizards and witches." Hermione said very quickly.

"Wow you really do know everything." Ron smiled.

"Heads up, mums here." The twins appeared at their side.

"Ron! Ron!" Molly Weasley was scuttling towards the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron hid his face.

Sitting at the teachers table Professor McGonagall spotted two men behind the Weasleys. She noticed the same twinkle in their eyes that she knew so well years ago. Moony and Padfoot had returned to Hogwarts.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself, a faint smile on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

"Train journey alright?" Remus asked as he sat down.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said a voice from behind them.

Sirius, recognising the voice spun round.

"Malfoy, oh and Severus how nice to see you." Sirius looked up at the pair standing behind him, a forced smile on his face.

"No the pleasure is all mine Black." Snape smirked. "I see you have brought your little pet with you." He nodded at Remus, who growled in return.

"Oh no Severus, haven't you heard? He has been upgraded to boyfriend." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Boyfriend? I knew you were strange Lupin but this well…" Snape smirked.

"At least he loves me, unlike…" Sirius tailed off, not needing to say anymore.

The smile was wiped off Snape's face. He spun round, cloak flapping behind him and marched towards the teachers table. Malfoy glared before going to join his son at the slytherin table.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked looking from Remus to Sirius in confusion.

"Nothing pup, nothing" Sirius muttered, glaring at his plate.

Later on Harry took Sirius and Remus for a walk around the castle grounds, Sirius and Remus told tales of their time at Hogwarts. When they reached the Quidditch pitch they went and sat up in the stands.

"I remember your dad's first Quidditch match. He scored a goal two minutes in and flew at top speed past your mother trying to impress her but she just carried on talking to her mate." Sirius chuckled.

"You should have seen his face." Remus smiled at the memory.

"Mum really wasn't interested, was she?" Harry laughed.

"Not at all, but he won her over eventually." Sirius put his arm around Remus's shoulder.

"I wish they were here" Harry muttered.

Sirius looked at him before jumping up.

"Right no sad faces, let's fly."

"We aren't allowed to use the Quidditch pitch without permission, besides my brooms in the castle." Harry protested.

"Are you sure your James's son?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah! But we still don't have brooms."

"We didn't call ourselves the marauders for nothing, I know where they keep the key to the broom shed." Sirius's eyes twinkled with mischief. He started to run down the steps.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Harry asked Remus

"No but it never did." Remus smiled before the pair of them began to follow Sirius.


End file.
